


Aftermath

by AzzyFluffy



Category: Queen B (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adult Content, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzyFluffy/pseuds/AzzyFluffy
Summary: Spoilers from the finale, just if you haven't read it yet!You're back on Belvoire after the summer break, you're anxious about the hearing that will come up eventually, the future seem uncertain.You meet up with someone you tought it was really gone for good, why not have some fun like the old times?
Relationships: Poppy Min-Sinclair/Main Character (Queen B)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> CW: NSFW and Spoilers
> 
> I needed to fix the lack of Mc x Poppy content lol  
> I tried to write as if it was the game itself, and also I gave the Mc their default name (which is, Bea Hughes)  
> Hope someone enjoys!

You were anxious by the start of classes after the summer break, senior year was surely going to be difficult after all the mess that was the gala.

You have to play it cool, for your own sake and for the sake of Kingsley.

"Bea!" Zoey greeted as you entered the dorm "I know we saw each other over summer, but it feels like forever ago!" 

"I missed you too Zoe!" you sighed heavily "but I wasn't actually looking forward to come back, you know, after the mess, the hearing"

"Cheer up! It will be fine" But for the look of her face, you know she is just trying to cheer you up "Maybe we can go get some ice cream? That might cheer you up"

"Nah, I will go for a walk and catch up with the others" You leaved your luggage on the front door "can you make me a solid and bring these to my dorm?"

"Of course, but you owe me a solid later" she winked making you smile "I would love to go with you, but I promised to call my mom when I got to the dorm and I have to organize my own stuff"

"Don't worry, we will have all the week to catch up" 

After exiting the dorms you went to say hi to everyone, you were popular so most of the campus greeted you.

You stumbled in your path with Taylor, Veronica and Chloe, that were just sitting in one of the tables drinking some iced coffee.

"Hey girls, how are you doing?" 

"Fine" Chloe sharply answered, but she seemed a bit upset

Veronica was tipping in her phone, and just nodded "What she said"

"Very good actually!" Taylor said cheerfully "now that Poppy isn't in the house, we are finally free!"

Chloe winced, and Veronica didn't seemed to care at all.

"I have to go" Chloe got up walked away in a hurry 

"Did I say something wrong?" Taylor sofly asked, a bit concerned 

"No you didn't" You reassure her "is just, she really wanted to befriend Poppy again, maybe she is not taking her gone very good" you paused a bit as Taylor nodded "So she really transferred colleges?"

"We don't know" Veronica shrugged, but was still uninterested on the topic "Her room was empty by the time we arrived, and we haven't see her around at all, and also she wasn't active on social media since the gala" 

"Knowing her, she is probably in some Italy college or in Cordonia having fun" you said, at the same time your stomach started to growl "I will go grab something to eat, see you later guys"

"Bye Bea!" Taylor chirped as you went away

************

You were thinking your options, maybe you can grab an hamburger on Mc Dermonts, or just a coffee with a tiny croissant on the closets cafe, decisions, decisions. 

You saw someone in a hoodie walk past you, not making eye contact, but it was a face you would recognize anywhere.

"Poppy?" You called and the person freezed on their tracks, then ran up to you and covered up your mouth with her hand

"Out of all people, why is it you the first one I saw?" She whispered angry

You took her hand away.

"Jeez, I'm happy to see you too" you rolled your eyes "I thought you would transfer to another college, what happened?" 

She heavily sighed, looked around and grabbed your hand pulling you away.

"If I'm talking to YOU, I want to get out of the sight" 

"Okay, okay, no need to be aggressive!" 

She pulled you all the way to a building, she stepped inside, greeted the person in the reception and you both made your way to the elevator.

"So... were are we going?" 

"To my place, obviously" she crossed her arms and avoided looking at you "It feels safer to talk there, after all, you're the new Queen B, all eyes are on you"

She sounded a bit bitter, as usual, but there was something different about her.

"So, how was your su...?" She looked at you angry and you stopped "yeah, nevermind, I can imagine" 

There was a silence until the elevator stopped and opened, she took a key and opened the door up. She waited for you to step inside. 

The room was really emptier than her old room, also it had a small kitchen and a small bathroom. She seemed a bit embarrassed by the look on her face as you were examining the surroundings.

"Nice place"

"You don't have to play nice with me Farmsville" 

"I'm not" well as if she was going to believe you "well, why you decided to move from your dorm? And you didn't transfer at the end?"

"I wanted to, but my parents thought it would be the perfect punishment for me to stay on Belvoire" she crossed her arms "you know, after our little fight at the fountain" she blushed a bit

"And the department? You could totally keep you room at the sorority" 

"As if! You know how things went down in the gala or did you forget over summer?" she groaned "I decided to live out campus, but my parents also as a punishment made me pick a place with low rent" 

"Well is not that bad" you jumped on her bed and sighed happily, she looked at you confused 

"Why wouldn't it be bad?" She looked around and back at you "this place is a shit hole" 

She is such a princess.

"Well maybe is small and all, but you can do what you want, you don't have roommates anymore" you thought for a bit "you can even run naked and be as loud as you want to, no one is here to bother you"

She smiled suggestively at you "Oh, you want me to be loud?" 

She sat next to you and started drawing small circles on you tight.

"I didn't mean it that way Poppy" you laughed, but at the same time you started brushing her lips with your fingers "did you miss me over summer?"

"Uugh as if, the world doesn't goes around you Farmsville" you slowly pushed her down getting on top of her "you can be so annoying, you know that?" 

"Yeah, yeah, my talent is pissing you of" she shivered under you touch, and looked away as you tried to made eye contact

"I hate you" she said while whimpering a bit "just kiss me already!" 

"As you wish" you bend down and kissed her sofly, it wasn't as passionate as it was before, it felt different this time, nice, but different 

You brushed away her hair to see her face, and she took your hand and gave it a gently squeeze.

After the kiss you both separated for some air and kissed again. To heat thing up you went ahead and bited her lower lip making her moan, and licked afterwards.

She started to take off your shirt and reluctantly you helped her do so. 

"Did you worked up over summer?" She caressed you stomach with her hands

"You like what you see?" You took away her hoodie and she giggled a bit

"In fact I do" she was wearing a skirt, but you decided to let her keep it, for now "Bea I..." she blushed, but then cleared her throat "I brought a strap on, can we... try it?" 

You looked a bit surprised and smiled smugly "Oh you were expecting to do this with me?"

"Shut up! Forget I said anything!" She hissed, very embarrassed 

"I was teasing, relax" her face softened a bit as you caressed her cheek "Of course we can try if you want" 

She opened up a small nightstand, you recognized one of the toys in there. She grabbed the one and handed it to you as if was a hot potato.

You pulled you pants and underwear down and put the strap on in place. She just looked at you a bit hungrily and expectantly.

"Bea..." she sofly said as you started kissing her again

You spreaded her legs rubbing yourself against her needy core. She moaned and shivered at the sensation.

"If you want me to continue, you will have to beg for it princess"

She bited her lips, she wanted to protest at the sudden pet name, but it was too much too handle "Bea please" you moved a bit roughly making her whole body arch "P-Please stop teasing!" 

"As you wish, princess" you finally decided to take her underwear away

You took her hand as you started moving against her, slowly pushing inside her.

"B-Bea, don't stop" you starting to move against her "Ah!"

The pace was slower as you enjoyed seeing her flustered face, she was enjoying herself and you liked that. Her hand hold on tight on yours as she opened more her legs. You started to move faster and she couldn't help but to moan loudly.

"B-Bea!" 

You moved more roughly, only thinking about giving her what she desired "Come for me Poppy" you moved as fast as you could "be a good princess"

Those words where enough for her, her back arched as she finished. You kept moving slowing down until you stopped completely, kissing her lips and down her neck.

She was still shaking, maybe it was too much for her? You hugged her to your chest as she was gasping and shaking.

You both stayed in silence, the room was only filled with her heavy breathing. 

"I-I hate to admit, but I'm e-exhausted" she tried to said in between gasp "I really want to return the f-favour"

"What about later?" She nodded as she hugged at you

This felt so weird in some ways, you had never cuddled after your "sessions" in the past. It was... cute. You caressed her back carefully and sofly, she made a content sound and cuddled closer, so it was your cue to continue. 

You felt you eyes getting tired, Poppy yawned too, and both of you fell asleep.

Poppy opened her eyes an hour later, she was confused at first, she tought that what happened was just a dream, but it wasn't. She looked at Bea and her heart started to race. 

She never had cuddled to someone. She also had never felt the same way she felt about Bea. She couldn't even put into words what she felt for her, was it just hate? Was it passion? Or was it... love? She didn't know! It was just, confusing.

Bea's phone buzzed, and Poppy as fast as she could faked being asleep. 

You woke up at the sound of your phone buzzing, lazily you took it, keeping one of you arms around Poppy

"Hello?"

"Hey Bea! Where are you at?" Zoey asked on the other side of the line "You said you went just for a walk"

"About that, I actually meet up with someone special" you whispered, Poppy blushed in you chest "If you catch my drift, I will stay over, we will catch up tomorrow?" 

"Oh!" She laughed suggestively "You're so naughty Bea, but okay have fun!" 

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" She hunged up 

"Someone special huh?" You almost jumped surprised as she speaked up so suddenly "and who said you were invited to stay over?"

"I invited myself princess" you kissed her forehead and started playing with her hair "but if you really want me to leave, then I will go" 

"No don't, stay" she hided her face in your shoulder 

"As you wish" you could feel her heart beating against your skin, probably she could feel yours "you know, I'm free since we are still settling down, maybe we can go eat downtown?" 

"Are you really asking me on a date now?" 

"Maybe?"

She stood on silence for a bit before giving you the answer.

"Fine, but I will pick the place" she moved one of her fingers in circles on your back "I eat in very specific places"

"Fine by me, princess" she shivered

"Don't call me that!" 

"Oh come on, it fits you greatly" you kissed gently her lips

"Sometimes I hate you so much" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know you do" your stomach growled, crap, you forgot you were hungry until now. Poppy laughed 

"We probably should have dinner before going back to bed" she sat down "I hope you like stew with some rice, I'm not the best at cooking, but I assure you it taste good" 

"That sounds nice actually, lead the way"

After a quick shower and getting dressed, you both enjoyed a small meal, chatting and laughing about stuff that happened over summer, mostly your summer since she didn't really had a good time. 

It was weird to spend time like this with Poppy, since you both couldn't stand each other months ago, but it was nice and strangely it warmed up your heart, probably she was feeling the same.

Who knows what the future will have stored for you?, but in the mean time, this moment of peace was all you needed.


End file.
